End of the Wizarding World
by viralmysteries
Summary: A little story I wrote up a bit ago, a big what if for me (what if the muggles attacked the wizards with guns?)...huge AU, all post-Hogwarts (potential flashbacks), new characters, big additions to plot. Hope you guys like it!


I'm not JK Rowling...just so you know. I don't own harry potter.

Chapter 1: A New Leader

9:30 a.m., September 1st, 2020, Hogwarts, United Kingdom

He looked out into the crowd. Oh, how he had learned to love and care for all these students. It had been a long and tiring 22 years since the Battle of Hogwarts.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of the battle. I could have done something, he thought to himself, I could of pushed him out of the way! But crying wouldn't bring Fred back. Nothing would. But that's not why he had to take the position of Headmaster. He had to be a leader, someone who could lead the reconstruction of Hogwarts. And, by Merlin's pants had he done a good job. But he had to retire. Penelope was waiting for him. It was time he step down and gave the man they all knew deserved the position of Headmaster more than anyone.  
"Percy, brother, where have you been? Mum's been worried sick you know." His little sister, Ginny bolted at him. He gave her a weak smile, while he stood up. The 20 years of being Headmaster had turned his hair gray, given his face wrinkles, and given him a dozen and one ailments. I wonder if this ever happened to Dumbledore , Percy thought to himself, as he headed off, walking at a slow pace, as he meandered through a crowd of first years, who had just arrived. He saw the wonder in their eyes as they entered the Great Hall, dazzled by the magic in the atmosphere. Oh, what I would give to be would like them, he wondered. So carefree, without a worry in the world.  
As he approached his mother, he saw both of his parents' faces' light up, as they ran to Percy and gave him a bear hug.  
"Where have you been young man? Your father and I were worried sick! Even Penelope and Alabaster are surprised. Sneaking about, weren't you, young man?" His mother squealed at him. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking in a corner. He immediately knew he had to go talk to him. "Mother, I had to go to my private study. All this pressure was giving me a headache." He quickly replied, as he headed off to go talk to his younger brother.  
As he cut through the crowd, he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned around, to see it was Reginald Fitzgerald, The Head of Slytherin House and Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was a man of normal height and normal build, but there was a few key characteristics of him that made him stand out. His hair, jet black, which he styled in the strangest fashion, his obsidian black eyes, that looked like they could pierce through your soul, his pale white skin, and finally, the scar. He had a large gash going across his cheek, which he received as a 7th year at the Battle of Hogwarts, a gash made by Dark Magic. He wore a permanent scowl on his face, reminiscent of Severus Snape.  
Everyone here at Hogwarts knew his story. How both of his parents were low level Death Eaters. How they had been the ones to kill Lupin and Tonks. And how, in retaliation, at the very end of the battle, he had killed his own mother and father, but not before his father gave him a massive scar on his face for supporting Harry. How his whole life he grew up tortured by his parents, how he despised Voldemort so much. How at the Birmingham Wizard Trials, when all the Death Eaters were found guilty of crimes against humanity and ordered to be executed, he himself executed all of them. How he worked with Potter and the Aurors to track down all the Death Eaters to ensure there was no return to Voldemort and his armies. He quickly apologized and hurried off.  
As Percy approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ron immediately turned around to see his brother approaching. He proceeded to give his brother a hug and asked him where he had been all day.  
"I've been fine Ron, honestly. You sound like Mum." Percy chuckled. "Harry, may I have a word with you?" He asked, as he looked around, trying to find a good spot to discuss with Harry.  
"Of course." Harry said, surprised at Percy. "Let's go outside, it's too crowded in here anyways." As he exited the Great Hall with Percy, he remembered. "Ron, tell Ginny were I am or she and James will throw a fit." They ventured out of the Great Hall, as many people looked at the two with great interest as they exited the castle. They went out to the bridge, where there was little to no people. There, Percy turned to talk to Harry.  
"Harry, I've been meaning to discuss something with you for a long time, but I've been very busy." Percy remarked. "I know you have a great job at the Ministry; Head Auror! That sure is something. Mad-eye would have been so proud. As you know, I'm retiring today. It's my job to announce a new Headmaster for Hogwarts. Harry, do you think you can take up the position?"  
Harry was astounded. He had been asked to fill numerous positions over the years, from Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to the Minister of Magic himself. But he always felt happy at his position at the Auror Office. But Headmaster of Hogwarts? To take on the position Snape and Dumbledore had held? He didn't know what to say. He had always wanted to be Headmaster one day. But he never thought it would happen anytime soon.  
"Percy, are you mad? Of course I'll take it!" Harry exclaimed, as he saw Percy's face beam with excitement.  
"Thank you Harry. I'm so relieved that you agree with it. I was worried about whom to make the Headmaster." Percy said with relief, as the two quickly returned to the castle, and Harry sat down with Ginny and Ron in the back of Great Hall. Percy headed to the front of the hall and prepared to make his final speech as Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
"Welcome new students to Hogwarts, and to our returning students, welcome back! As you can all see, there are many adults here with us today, for today is the day of my retirement." Percy boomed, and he lowered his head slightly, smirking at all the gasps he heard from the students.  
"Yes, yes. Today is my last day as your Headmaster. It has been a great 20 years here at Hogwarts. We have come a very long way. And I do hope that after today, your new Headmaster will continue to bring a great name to this school. Ladies and gentleman, I announce your new Headmaster, the one and only, Harry Potter!" Percy said, exploding with joy, as the Hall erupted with jubilation and celebration, as Harry got up, to beaming and surprised faces from all around. All, except for one man at the front of the Hall. Fitzgerald. He had a face of vexation on his face, as he proceeded to venture out of the hall and go to his private study.  
Harry walked up to the podium, and shook hands with Percy, as he handed him the Headmaster Robes.  
" You've earned these Harry." Percy whispered, his face the very embodiment of joy. Harry turned to the crowd, the robes in hand, as he lifted it into the air and the crowd went absolutely nuts. Flinch, standing in the corner, muttered about how much of a mess everyone was making. But no one could hear him, as a crowd of students picked Harry up and paraded him through the Great Hall, chanting "Harry! Harry!"  
Harry looked through the crowd, and he saw Ginny with James, Albus, and Lily. They all looked so happy. He felt like he was the king of the world. This was what he had always wanted. To be the man Dumbledore was. To be the man Snape was. He couldn't think of anything that could make this worse.


End file.
